The field of the present invention relates to archery bows. In particular, multilayer composite limbs are disclosed herein for an archery bow.
Examples of conventional multilayer limbs for archery bows are disclosed in some of the following references. Examples of multilayer beams or leaf springs of somewhat analogous construction are disclosed in some other of the following references.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,678 entitled “Composite archery bow” issued Jan. 12, 1954 to Bear;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,015 entitled “Archery bow” issued Dec. 3, 1957 to De Giacomo;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,503 entitled “Archery bow” issued Jul. 14, 1959 to Pierson et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,533 entitled “High-speed bow limbs” issued Dec. 15, 1987 to Cruise;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,503 entitled “Composite constant stress beam with gradient fiber distribution” issued Feb. 11, 1992 to Meatto et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,111 entitled “Composite constant stress beam with gradient fiber distribution” issued Mar. 16, 1993 to Meatto et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,709 entitled “Hybrid leaf spring and suspension system for supporting an axle of a vehicle” issued Jan. 11, 2000 to Meatto et al; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,487 entitled “Hybrid leaf spring with reinforced bond lines” issued Jan. 20, 2004 to Meatto et al.